IF
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: chapter 4 and final released. it's vincent x ada. warning: abused, torture, gloom, insane, OOCness, harassment,, the point is the abnormality of Vincent and the pureness maiden, Ada Vessalius
1. if vincent dies, what will gil feel?

Me: ahh... I'm so lame..

Bara: what's wrong, hitsu-sama?

Me: nothing.. just writing to release some stress

Bara: don't worry, hitsu-sama, I believe you will pass your exam *smiles*

Me: *sigh* thanks

Bara: so, what's this fanfic telling?

Me: hmm... I write this due to my love for vincent-sama, but I'm so evil to kill him in this fanfic *cries*

Well, if I don't do it, I will regret it later.. so, sorry reader that vincent is died here *bows*

Bara: *pats hitsu's back* well well, let's continue..

Me: ah before that! I need to explain what the title means.

It's "IF" because I want to write an 'if' situation in Pandora Hearts world that won't happen (or perhaps it will be.. I just don't know when..) every chapter will consist a different story, so it's safe if you don't want to read some chapters.

And.. I think it's ok if you want to request an 'if' situation, hehe..

Bara: sounds interesting. Can I request too?

Me: of course!

Bara: *thinks* humm.. I will tell you once I get an idea. For now, let's just start

Me: oh, right, please give the disclaimer and warning, bara-kun *smiles*

Bara: all of Pandora Hearts characters and world belong to Mochizuki Jun-sensei. Hitsu-sama has only the story.

And the warning.. I'm happy it's a safe fanfic ^^

please read it whole-heartedly *bows* maybe there're some typos and grammar mistakes and also bad language. And there's also character dies. But overall, it's good I think *scratches head*hitsu-sama doesn't have beta yet, so please bear with it.I apologize at her place.

Oh! And maybe there's spoiler? Well.. if you're a pandora hearts' fan, you must have read until the latest chapter, ne?

Me: and let me explain this chapter XD

The 'if' situation is: "If Vincent dies, what will Gil feel?"

This chapter is written with double POV (point of view). it's my first time using present tense, so I hope it's not that bad. I want to show their feeling to each other (it's only my thought though). Maybe it's short (?), but I hope I can share the feeling.

Just for youth info, it's my first attempt on writing pandora hearts fanfic. I hope it's not really bad for your eyes. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Emptiness<strong>

**Gilbert's POV**

I can't stop my tears. I'm still crying here in my bedroom. I know everyone worries me, but ... I just can't stop crying.

It was two days ago that .. Vince ... passed away ...

* * *

><p>"Gil .. brother .. it's okay .."<p>

I held the limp body in my arms. He is .. dying. My little brother is dying ...

"Vince.. stop talking! I will bring you back."

I desperately hoisted him, but he stopped me. I stared at him. His hand gripped me strongly. He gave me his usual assuring smile.

"It's ok, brother. I'm alright with this.."

I watched him talking, trembling in every words. _No.. stop talking, Vince. Don't you see you're dying? Why you said you're okay?_

Vince lifted his hand and slowly reached my face. He touched my cheek, I can feel his cold hand. I can smell the strong scent of blood. He caressed me gently, from my cheek to my hair. Tears started falling down to my cheek. I strengthened my grip on him and held him tighter.

"Why do you cry, brother? Tears don't fit you."

He just made me cry more. With his bloody hand, Vince wiped my tears. I grabbed his hand. It was cold, very very cold. Out of the blue, he started to cough ... blood.

"Vince!"

I unconsciously screamed his name. He got on my nerve. His cough didn't stop. I hugged him, so I hoped it stop.

"I'm happy, brother."

I looked into his heterochrome eyes. He smiled. The end of his lips still leaked out blood. I wiped it and choked myself to cry.

"Please Vince ... stop talking ..."

"Would you mind to hear my last request?"

_Why you ignore me? and don't say 'last', stupid._ Despite my thought, I nodded. I couldn't put my thoughts into words.

"When I'm no longer in this world, please forget me and continue your life happily."

My heart beat almost stopped. _Forget? No longer ... ?_

"I want you to be happy, Gil. I know that as long as I'm with you, you'll never be happy, but ..."

His sentence was cut by his coughs. More blood spilled out. I put my hands on his mouth, trying to prevent him from talking, but he moved my hand away.

"But I always selfishly cling onto you."

He continued talking with short breath as if his soul were ready to go away. I didn't know what to do .. my head filled with mess. My mind told me to quickly bring him back to Pandora, but my body disobeyed it.

"I just want Gil to be happy .."

He smiled. A very warm smile which he never showed me again since we were just a mere young children. The smile that brought back memories. The smile he only showed to me. his eyes looked at me with sincere and loving gaze, piercing through my heart.

"I love you, brother ... I always love you."

* * *

><p>My chest hurts when I recall the prior event. What have I thought at that time? Why didn't I bring him back? Do I really want Vince to disappear? If that's so, shouldn't I feel relieve? Why I'm crying anyway?<p>

Knock. Knock.

I hear knocks on the door.

"Gil, are you ok? May I come in?"

It's Oz. I quickly wipe my tears and approach the door. I find my master there, stands in front of my room. His face looks worried.

"You're still crying?"

I try to smile at him, but my mouth doesn't want to move. So I just let him in.

"I'm sorry about Vincent, Gil."

Oz starts talking. He worries me, but ...

"But you can't always cling onto the past. You need to let him go."

Oz reassures me. Yeah, he's right. He's always right. But my heart can't say yes to him.

No one will ever replace Vince in my heart. My little brother. My _only_ little brother.

I avert my eyes from Oz. I don't want him to see my tears that push it ways out again. Without warning, Oz hits my chest. My focus comes back to him and I see him stand so pridely. I rub my chest and look at the high and mighty Oz. I chuckle a bit, watching him try hard to look strong and tall.

"Oi Gil."

Oz calls out. I wipe my tears which come out due to the mixing feeling of sadness, emptiness, and fun. I finally can lock my gaze and mind to catch Oz's every word and movement.

"I will not stop you if you still mourn for Vincent. I just want to tell you that you're not alone. I"m still right here with you, you know? You still have life to go on. You must move forward."

I absorb Oz's words, fully aware of what he just said. It's not that I'm afraid to move forward. It's just ... if your closest person suddenly disappear, what will you feel? If the one you hold dear is died, how will you face it?

_Hold ... dear?_

I'm leaning on the wall behind me. I slowly sit and smile bitterly as I think about Vince. Yeah, I used to protect him, take care of him, smile for him. And ... although I ever had a feeling to throw him away, I didn't do that. I just can't leave him. He was the only one I have ... since when I forgot that feeling towards Vince?

"Gil..?"

My mind is distracted again. Ah, Oz ... my master ...

My heart thumped a bit when I feel him tousle my hair gently.

"I said it before, ne? _You are not alone_. I will be there to comfort you."

I look up to meet Oz's deep green eyes. I can see him smile.

"Don't be such a crybaby, you fool. I don't know how is your relationship with your brother, but I think he doesn't want you to be overly sad like this."

"_I just want Gil to be happy .."_

Yes, you are right, Oz.

I clutch on his shirt and pull him closer. I hug that slender waist and bury my face to his stomach. He pats my back repeatedly, warming my heart. This vulnerable yet strong boy is my master. I am not alone, aren't I? I can be happy if I'm with him .. or so I think.

I will fulfill Vince's request to continue my life happily. But .. I'm sorry, Vince .. I can't forget about you .. because you are always be my most important brother. You have your own space in my heart which is empty now.

"_I love you, brother ... I always love you."_

I love you too .. Vince.

I hold Oz tighter.

"Thank you, Oz."

* * *

><p><strong>Selfishness<strong>

**Vincent's POV**

"Just let him be. He is a traitor! He was just using us! Let's go before Pandora's men come!"

Damn those Baskerville! After what I've done so much for them ...

Ugh .. my legs hurt, maybe they're broken. I can't move either. I feel numb all over my body and it stings whenever I move. Wounds like this ... I move a bit, then the pain multiplies, especially on my belly. I can feel the warmth of my own blood that keeps coming out from the opening wound. If this goes on, I will die because of the blood loss.

Damnit! I can't die here, I can't die yet. I still have things to be done. I still have words to say .. to Gil. _Ah, brother .. Gil ... if I die here, will he be happy?_

I stop struggling.

_Yeah. He can focus only to his master and find happiness if I die._ I can't feel my legs anymore. So it feels like this, huh? Dying? ... it's not bad. And it will feel better if Gil is here. I want to say how much I love him for the last time. I laugh bitterly at my own selfishness. In the end, I still want to hold him.

_What a selfish bastard I am._

I laugh again and it only pains me more. I don't care though. Nobody cares. Only Gil .. only big brother cares, and I always selfishly take advantage of his kindness, tying him down with me.

My head starts spinning like crazy.

"Vince!"

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice calls out my name. The only one who calls me with that name is only brother. But .. why is he here? How does he know that I'm here? Even Echo won't know.

"Oh my God .. Vince .. your blood ..."

Oh, whatever. I'm just happy to see big brother's face for the last time. He slips his hand to brace my head and put me on his lap. He holds me carefully as if he is afraid he will hurt me unintentionally. What a kind person you are, brother. If only that kindness you show to me only. And there it goes again, _my selfish thought_.

"Gil .. brother .. it's okay .."

I find myself hardly talk. My voice sounds so weak. What a shame. I must admit this blood loss really weakening me.

"Vince.. stop talking! I will bring you back."

No! I stop him with all my strength. I grip his hand strongly so he can't go. Why must I go back to those filthy bastard? They only see me as a piece of information which can be thrown away after it has no use. I'm rather die here with you beside me, brother.

I see Gil looks confused. Just stay here, I don't need anything anymore. I force myself to smile at him like I usually do.

"It's ok, brother. I'm alright with this.."

I'm telling the truth. It's alright like this, though I hear my own voice trembling. I force my numb hand to touch his face. I caress him from his cheek to his hair. So beautiful. My big brother is always wonderful. I keep playing with his hair as I recall our time together from our childhood until back then when we were at Nightray's. While his hand still hold me, I see him letting out tears. One after another keeps falling from his beautiful golden orbs.

"Why do you cry, brother? Tears don't fit you."

I wipe his tears. Ah, I forgot. My hand is dirty. Sorry, brother, but I can't see you crying. Tears really don't fit you. I prefer see you smiling to crying. Let me kill the one who makes you cry. _Let me kill the man named Vincent._ He makes you cry right now, doesn't he?

The burning pain in my stomach get into me. It rushes to my heart and I can't help not to cough. Blood comes out from my mouth. It hurts so much. My body feels aching. At that very moment I think my head is gonna explode.

"Vince!"

Gil's voice sounds so far. I'm still coughing blood. Everytime I cough, it feels like every part of my nerve is stimulated and cut into pieces. Every string that binds them together is broken, falling apart. Then I feel warmth wraps around me. I see that Gil hug me preciously. Not too hard, and just right to keeps me alive.

"I'm happy, brother."

Finally I speak after uncomfortably blood coughing. Gil touches the edge of my lips. It seems there's still blood coming out. He is so nice. He is so tender. He is so sweet, I want him only to myself.

"Please Vince ... stop talking ..."

If I stop talking now, I will not have anymore chance to talk. You are so cruel, big brother, but not as cruel as me. even if you are cruel, I will always love you. Yes, I'm so selfish.

"Would you mind to hear my last request?"

My last _selfish_ request.

I continue talking after I see him nodding.

"When I'm no longer in this world, please forget me and continue your life happily."

_If I really disappear, you'll be happy, won't you? Because my purpose in life is to make you happy. If you can't gain happiness with me beside you, then I don't need to live ..._

I push myself to speak up my mind. I wish to not let this last chance float away. I must tell him now. The only chance I have is now.

"I want you to be happy, Gil. I know that as long as I'm with you, you'll never be happy, but ..."

I have no right to control my body anymore. It's over. These coughs ... these _painful_ coughs really hurt. It hurts like hell. My lungs crave for oxygen. My brain can't work normally as if I usually normal though. Maybe I'm just babbling stupid things. But I try really hard to tell him what I feel about him. My last chance to be selfish.

"But I always selfishly cling onto you."

Breathing feels so hard to do. Am I talking right? I don't know anymore. I just need to end this soon. I can feel it. My time won't last much. My head keeps spinning and spinning. Fuck! I still have one thing to say. Listen to me, stupid body! It's aching everywhere, but I manage to say more.

"I just want Gil to be happy .."

I smile. When everything feels like dream, I just don't want to wake up. I give up. My time has come. So I smile. I want to part with my big brother with smile. My last and only pure smile that I give only for my brother. The smile that comes from my heart. I save only for him. I can't feel anything anymore. I can move my lips and able to talk are miracle in my state right now.

"I love you, brother ... I always love you."

I can see Gil smile, in pain though, but still .. it's smile. Thanks brother, thanks for everything. Even for my last selfish request, I really hope you to be happy. It's enough for me if you are happy. I know you are suffering, that's why I hope with this, I can lift a bit of your burden.

Dear, God of Death, Grim Reaper, or whoever you are, take my soul away, this unbearable pain is killing me with no intention to end its torture. When I think it's finally over, it hurts the most. But that's the final. I no longer have regret.

* * *

><p>Me: no Vince! You can't go! You can't meet up with reaper! *cries*<p>

Bara: hitsu-sama, calm down. It's just 'if' situation, right? And you are the one who write this

Me: *sobs* yeah.. fool me, I made them so OOC and I still claim myself as fanfiction writer? Above all, I kill Vince here and I still claim myself as Vince's number one fan? Stupid girl! *hit herself*

Bara: calm down.. calm down .. *hugs hitsu*

-after a while-

Bara: are you ok? *pats her head*

Me: *nods* um.. thanks, bara-kun

Bara: no need to say that *smiles*

Me: *stands firmly* well everybody, I want to give announcement.

I write this fic out of curiosity. I write just for the sake of my own selfish happiness and I gladly welcome you who is happy too with this fanfic. Well, maybe this first chapter sucks. I don't really care though, 'cause I love them so much. Yay for brotherly love! XD

That means, even if I get only one review (I hope there is, _at least_, one review), I will continue this fanfic ^^

Bara: *claps hands* what a speech!

Me: araaa... you're overreacting, bara-kun~

Bara: well, what about the next chapter?

Me: humm... I have one or two ideas. What if I write something about Vincent and Ada? They're cute couple w (I'm not against straight. I like straight too, y'know~)

Bara: well.. I can accept as long as you're not violating your own rules

Me: which rules?

Bara: the rating will not be higher than T

Me: oh ... it's alright. I won't *smiles*

But actually I have one thing now in my mind. It's a "What if instead of toys, abyss is filled with cats as chains?" can you imagine? Hehe. It will be a crack chapter I guess

Bara: ... *shakes head*

Me: then I think I will go with that for the next chapter! XD but I still don't know ho to write it though. My mind only comes up to one style to do this chapter: 'conversation' or 'interview' or something like that.

Nah reader, will you please drop by and leave a review? Tell me how you think! Give me more ideas to do the next and the next chapter please~ your ideas will be more than welcome and your building criticise will be my pleasure. But flame will go to the trash can, haha XP


	2. what if abyss is filled with cats?

Me: first of all, I want to thanks to all the reviewers! XD I never expect that there will be more than one review, haha. Thank you very much! *bows*

Next, I want to apologize that I hardly update T^T my assignment kept piling up and I ended up not typing anything at all *cries* and I'm going to meet with my final exams! DX pray me to be safe please.. it's next week Q_Q after that, I promise I will start with the next chapter ASAP!

So here I am, finally finished the chapter 2 and ... I hope it's not bad ...

Anyway,

Warning: typos, grammar mistakes, OOCness, dry jokes (?), hints of shonen-ai, and un-beta-ed

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story *sighs*

The situation is: "What if instead of toys, abyss is filled with cats as chains?"

Please enjoy, readers! :)

**[***] INTRODUCTION [***]**

Alyss (will of abyss): AW

Alice: A

Break: B

Oz: O

Vincent: V

Gilbert: G

Sharon: S

Reim: R

Rufus Barma: RB

Cheshire: C

Emily: E

Lily: L

Lotti (charlotte): CH

**[***] BEGIN [***]**

In the luxurious ballroom, there is a white-haired girl with long white-gown dancing by herself in the middle of the Pandora Hearts characters. She is happily announcing her thought.

AW: minna-san~! I have an interesting announcement! *giggles*  
>I want to change all chains into CATS!<p>

All: WHAAAT?

AW: yes, yes~ ALL of it, including the ones you already have in contract~

C: really? *happy*  
>I will have alotof friends *curles around alyss*<p>

G: *faints*

O: wuaaah! Gil! *kneels over gil*

V: *chuckles* araa~ big brother is scared of cats, I almost forgot that  
>*pushes oz away and smirks* I will get my brother's back, so you can leave him, <em>young master<em>~

RB: hmm.. that's quite an interesting idea, Miss Alyss. I'd love to see it

AW: I'm glad everyone is happy *dances with chesire*  
>my dear chesire now will not feel alone anymore<p>

C: nyaa~ thank you, Alyss *purrs*

A: wait wait waiiiiit! *yells* I'm the main character here and I'm a rabbit! You want to change me into cat? *angry*

O: c-calm down, Alice! *holds alice*

R: *cleans his glasses* I will have to object too, Miss Alyss. Don't you think your action is 'a bit' extreme to change all chains into cats?

AW: really..? *pouts*  
>I don't think so.. I just want to change the appearances, not the abilities<p>

A: you want to change the main character image from Black RABBIT to Black CAT? *snaps* kuroneko janai, kurousagi da!

S: and alyss-san, it's hard to imagine my eques which appearance is horse to become a cat? *pours tea*

B: ah milady is right. Mad hatter becomes cat, so it will be ... MAD CAT, ne? *laughs*

E: so you will not be called 'hatter' anymore *laughs*

B: but sewer rat will always be sewer~

E: so it becomes SEWER CAT, right? *laughs with break*

V: *pulls out his scissor* nah Mr. Hatter, should I call you _Mr. Cat_ then?

B&E: *laughs more*

V: *annoyed smiles*

CH: so childish Mr. Hatter. And you too, Vincent

V: *chuckles* am I~?

L: ne, Lotti-nee- my chain will become a cat too?

CH: saa- *shrugs* maybe

G: *wakes up* ugh ...

V: ah, you're awake, big brother~

G: *looks at vincent* vince ... I'm dreaming of something terrified ... *trembles* the will of abyss said that she will change all chains into cats! What a terrible dream ...

O: you're not dreaming, Gil

G: eh .. *looks at oz* I am .. not?

V: *helps gil to stand* it's alright, brother. Alyss is always like that, right? I can always change her mind *chuckles*

AW: *glares at vincent* vincent ... I didn't recall invite you here with your brother ...

V: *walks to alyss* I can come as I like. Just like before, I can arrive at your very private room ...

AW: *gloom* ... DON'T COME NEAR ME!  
>*murmurs* hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate<br>*backs away* vincent is always mess with me.. why? I hate him.. and gilbert too.. they dislike me! *spins around* HATE!

C: yes ... he always makes alyss suffer.. and he took my eyes away *protects alyss*

A: *kneels, grabs oz* my head ... is spinning .. *cries* my tears .. won't stop

O: A-alice? *hugs alice* are you alright?  
>what's going on here?<p>

B: don't going rampage, boy  
>*glances at reim* Reim! Stay with Lady Sharon<p>

R: of course *pulls sharon behind him* you too, don't push yourself too hard, Xerxes

AW: I hate vincent! *screams*

The room scrumbles as Alyss can't maintain her sane. Slowly, the shains change into cat's form. First is Lily's. Next is Reim's and soon other's too.

R: march hare!

B: *coughs blood* khhh... the chains.. are changing.. *braces himself* I can't control it..

S: Xerx-nii! *runs towards break*

R: sharon-sama! *protects both sharon and break* geez.. this joke is going too far

The room is starting to break. The ceiling falls down. The dolls fly around The Will of Abyss and Chesire starts singing with her. The last chain that haven't changed yet is Alice, the black rabbit.

O: alice.. you're ok?

A: *trembles* no.. no.. no.. stop it.. jack.. alyss.. why...

O: alice.. alice! It's alright, I'm here with you

A: *grabs oz tighter* stop ... STOP IT! *screams* AAAAAH!

O: alice! *feels his chest burning* ugh..

Alice changes her form into b-rabbit, then slowly changes into cat's form. BLACK CAT (b-cat? XP)

G: Oz!

CH: *sighs* seems like everyone has their own matters. Should we go now, Lily?

L: eeehh...? *pouts* but my chain has changed into some stupid cats

CH: isn't it cute? *laughs*

L: *hits lotti* you are no fun, lotti!

CH: hehehe~ since I can't get any fun like this anymore~

L: *looks at reim* yeah.. I can't get to play with reim too.. *sad*

CH: well, I have nothing to do with this anyway

L: yes yes, your chain is already a CAT from the very beginning

CH: Leon is a lion

L: yeah, _big cat_

CH: *sighs* stop mocking him otherwise he'll attack you

Despite of how messy the room is (and the people inside), the big old clock rings, startling everyone. Alyss stops her motion and attends to the big round table in the middle of the room. She hums happily and prepares cakes and tea.

AW: it's tea time~ come on everyone, let's having fun together *smiles*

C: *purrs* nyaa~ eating time~

AW: *pats chesire's head* yes yes~ let's eat together~

The first person who sits beside The Will of Abyss is Rufus Barma. Not to mention that he's a freak, he's just following the girl's lead and waiting for something unexpected to happen again. He loves information after all (well, not as much as his love for Cheryl though~). Alyss happily welcomes him. She pours tea and serves it with some cakes.

AW: what a pleasure to have you with us, Duke Barma~

RB: it's my pleasure, Miss Alyss *sips the tea* hmm... not bad, it's an earl grey, right?

AW: as expected from one of the four great dukedom

S: *sits beside the duke* I will gladly have some too, Miss Alyss *smiles*

AW: of course you can~ *pours tea and serves cakes*

R: xerxes.. is lady sharon out of her mind? *holds break*

B: ugh... dunno... *wipes his lips from blood* help me stand

R: oh, right.. *pulls break* want to sit?

B: if you can bring me to her side *grins*

R: cih.. I'm not as weak as you think *gives a hand and puts him beside sharon*

G: oz! You're alright?

O: *pants* y-yeah ... how's alice?

G: *looks at alice* dunno.. she's unconscious

O: what? *attends to alice* wuaah! Alice! *shock*

G: *speechless*

A: m-my ears ... *touch her ears*

O: a-alice.. *scares*

A: *faints*

G: *faints*

O: woaah! No Gil too! *cries*

V: I will take care of my brother while you take care of your chain, Mr. Vessalius *drags Gil to the nearest sofa*

O: *sighs at Vincent* sorry Gil... *hoists alice and puts her on the sofa*

CH: *talks to alyss* sorry to disturb you, but I'm afraid I need to go home, Miss

AW: why so soon, Miss Charlotte?

L: *pouts* I'm bored, we both bored ... anyway, didn't you hate Master Glen?

RB: shouldn't you be grateful, Baskervilles? She invited you despite her hatred

AW: *smiles devilishly* if you hate this party so much, why don't you just go home?

CH: that's exactly what I said

L: and you call this _a party_? It's so boo~ring! *spins*

AW: *swings her hand* just go home already

L: hahaha~! *laughs*

The two baskervilles is thrown away by the owner of the room (so what's the meaning of them here? XP) but either of them is hurted by Alyss' doing.

G: ughh... *opens eyes* what the hell...

O: Gil!

V: Brother Gil~

B: oh boy, you're really something, aren't you? *chuckles*

R: Xerxes! Stop talking, will you? You're still bleeding, geez... *wipes the blood on the edge of break's lips*

G: *looks around* w-why are there so much c-cats..? *shivers*

S: ah I wonder why too, Gilbert-kun.. *sighs* my eques ...

B: and mad hatter

V: my dormouse and damios *chuckles* I see that they're now cats, hihi~

O: even alice too.. *looks at alice*

S: but reim, your chain is still cute as ever *glance at march hare*

R: *blushes* t-that's not the matter here, Sharon-sama.. *cleans his glasses*

RB: hmm.. how am I supposed to call my DODO now? It's not a dodo anymore *looks at dodo*

G: *turns around to find raven* RAVEN! ... *backs away* ... ra-raven...? NO!

V: *holds gil* you dislike it, brother?

G: *leans on vincent* it's scary... cat's everywhere, it's scary ... now even raven ... *quivers*

V: calm down, brother. I will do something

O: *grabs vincent's shoulder* what are you planning to do?

V: hmm? Just want to ask Alyss there to change all chains back as it should be *threatening smiles*

O: I don't believe you.. *glares*

V: oya.. what a cute boy you are~ *whispers* makes me want to rip you apart

O: *backs away* ..w-what..?

V: *chuckles* lucky you, I don't bring my scissors~

A: hey, what are you talking about?

O: alice! *smiles* no, nothing! Well, are you feeling better?

A: *scratches head* ugh.. just thinking that I'm a cat makes me itches all over. Can you see my hair? It curles into some stupid cat ear's shape!

O: *ruffles alice's hair* haha, it's ok. You're still cute, I like it

A: *blushes* w-what are you saying? Stupid man-servant!

O: *giggles* see, you're not changed at all

V: Alyss-kun, all of these _circumstances_ seems to make Gil _very_ uncomfortable. Change it to the way it used to be, _please_? *bows*

AW: don't come near me! *trembles* why should I..? I hate vincent.. and gilbert too..

A: stay away from her! *stands before alyss*

AW: alice..

V: fufufu~ now the twins are coming together? *holds his laugh*

A: I- I just don't like how you threaten her! *angry* do you want to taste my scythe?

RB: well, it's quite an interesting development

B: *stands* let's get rid of that sewer rat

E: *giggles* agree~!

R: *holds break* stupid! You're in no condition to say that!

S: this looks bad, doesn't it? *shakes head* I will give a hand

AW: everyone..

C: *worries* alyss... are you ok? I will kick that annoying vincent. Will you be happy with that?

AW: *cries* thanks a lot my dear chesire *hugs chesire*

V: well well, what a beautiful sight of love, it makes me sick *disgusted looks*

G: vince! You are so harsh!

V: brother, you are on their side? *puppy eyes*

G: *confused* it's not that.. I just..

V: doesn't this cat things annoys you? You dislike cat, right? I'm just helping you out, brother

G: but .. it doesn't sound right...

V: *grabs gil's hand* what's the thing that doesn't sound right? The me that want to help you?

G: *shakes head* no! I mean..

O: gil! We'll definitely help you, but not like vincent's trick! He's just making things worsen!

G: oz.. *teary eyes*

V: *clenches fist* how dare you belittle me in front of gil..?

O: *turns to alyss* look Will of Abyss! I beg you, can you return everything to normal? It's really inconvenient..

AW: what .. why..? I just want chesire to be happy... *confused look*

B: so, he isn't happy when you play with your dolls and him?

C: *looks at alyss* I'm happy whenever Alyss feels happy *purrs*

The clock rings again. Alyss stands immediately and smiles brightly, ignoring every moments has happened until then.

AW: *pouts* so sad everyone.. time of playing is over ... but no worries! *spins around and smiles* I will invite you again for another party~

G: w-wait wait waiiit! *desperate* you're not going to return the chains back to normal?

AW: eh? The effects only takes 2-3 days, so bear with it~

G: you didn't say anything about that! *cries*

O: *pats gil's head* there there, you don't have to go out of pandora HQ nor you have to summon your chain. It will be alright. At least, the chains will return to normal

RB: that's quite an information. So the will of abyss has the ability like that too, hmm..

S: *sighs in relieve* thanks eques will not having this form for ever. *looks at reim* well, but I kinda like march hare's appearance~ it's really cute~

R: please stop it, sharon-ojou sama... *cleans his glasses*

B: aw you're easily blushing, Reim-san~ ojou-sama is complimenting march hare, not you~ *smirks*

E: *giggles* he is soooo cute~ just like his chain~ hahaha~

R: *blushes* x-xerxes!

B: but that's just like you and just the way I like you~ *smiles wickedly*

A: so I'm not going to be like this forever, am I?

O: yes. You will back to normal in a few days. Don't worry, alice *smiles*

V: *whispers* too bad I haven't done anything yet to that _annoying _white rabbit girl.. *hugs gil* ma ii ka~ let's just go home, big brother~

G: *smiles at vincent* yeah.. I'm really tired here.. to keep meeting with cats... *sighs*

AW: then, take care everyone~ *waves hands*

C: next time we meet, I will not holding back~ *jumps to break, whispers* especially to you, Mister...

Chesire jumps back and curls around Alyss' legs, searching for comfort. With that, everyone leave Alyss' room and back to their particular place before.

**[***] END [***]**

Me: yattaa! It's over! I mean it to be a crack-fic , but it seems to go overboard in the middle and became serious after all... hiks.. sorry, I just can't help it when I write it *bows* so sorry..

And sorry if this chapter didn't meet your expectation *bows deeply*

And sorry (again) I make vincent as a bad guy! DX well, actually I prefer him as antagonist, tehee~

I always wanted to try this style of writing, but I think it doesn't suit me at all.. it's hard! *screams* but I still wrote it though. Hehe...

I will try harder for the next chapter, coz I find it _is_ interesting! And I will get my holiday soon! XD that's why I hope I can submit the next chapter in the first week of August

Next chapter's situation is requested by **RevyaB360 **: _"what if Break and Echo switch places?"_

Hmmm... I wonder what's going to happen~ hihihihi~ I myself can't wait to know XP

Well, see you next chapter! Review is lovely~

Ah forgot something...

**[***] OMAKE [***]**

L: ne lotti, lotti..! listen to me!

CH: what is it lily? You keep nagging me since we're back from that stupid abyss' so-called party! *annoyed*

L: *teary eyes* why you get angry on me..?

CH: *sighs* fine. Now tell me what is it?

L: it's about bandersnatch ...

CH: what happens?

L: now it changes into cat. It's not scary at all! And it doesn't look like the usual bandersnatch. What should I do? *cries* the old bandersnatch is better! Huweee...! (Q_Q)

CH: ... *sweatdrops*

**[***] END OF OMAKE [***]**

Me: fwahahaha! Since they went home first, they didn't know that Alyss isn't serious of changing the chains into cats XD

Well, now it's really a sayonara~

Ja, mata neee~


	3. break and echo switch places

Bara: ohisashiburi desu, minna-san.

I humbly apologize to you all for unattendance of Hitsu-sama for this update. She said, since she already made a promise to update, somehow she managed to do it. She really hopes that revya-san doesn't feeling disappointed because of this late update, and of course the other readers too.

And thanks for Keikoku Yuki-sama (uhm.. she called you yuki-chan back then when she talked to me..) for encouraging her to update her story. If you don't mind, please suggesting some "if" situation for the continuation of this story.

No more chit-chat then,

This chapter's situation is: "WHAT IF BREAK AND ECHO SWITCHING PLACES?"

Disclaimer: Mochizuki Jun-sensei

Warning: maybe a bit too much intimacy between master and servant.. and since they switched places, the pairings will be Vincent-Break and Sharon-Echo, so you could say shonen-ai and shojo-ai too,, typos, grammar mistakes, and un-beta as always. Spoiler and OOCness would surely appear too.

The changes from the start actually would change alotof things, but since it's only a fanfic, let it flow as it is. Oh, and this story's main charaters are Break and Echo, so the others were almost ignored by Hitsu-sama. Please enjoy *bows*

I also recommend you to have some snacks with you while on it, because it's a long chapter.

**#**

**#**

**SCENE 1 –Break is Vincent's-**

"Vincent-sama! Your injuries haven't healed yet! Don't run by yourself!" one of the Nightray's servant ran towards the little blonde boy who ran happily in the middle of snowing.

It only had been two days since he was found by the Nightray family. He was so bored thus he felt so happy to see the outside world. Well, he had been kept in the mansion since he was found.

Seeing red and black in the middle of white snow, little Vincent quickly ran towards it. He was quite shock of what he found, but then he chuckled slightly. Finally the servant reached the kid she was given to take care of.

"That was not good, Vincent-sama..." the servant spoke between her short breath. "If you behave like that..." The servant finally noticed a body, or should she say 'a corpse' which covered in blood.

"Ne, take him home." The little boy pulled the edge of the servant's skirt. "I like him, take him home."

"But Vincent-sama.. this man.."

"Still alive! Hurry, take him home~"

The poor servant couldn't—shouldn't complain. He is Nightray after all (even if he's not pure). With a deep sigh and alotof effort, the servant dragged the body to the Nightray's mansion. Vincent happily followed her, his heterochrome eyes sparkled in excite.

.

"I found him first, so he is mine."

The little boy stated calmly in front of the head of Nightray family. His gaze never averted from the old man. He smiled wickedly as he held his scissors preciously.

"But you haven't reached the age to have your own private servant yet."

"Well, make it special for me then." _I found a toy. There's no way I will let him go._ "I won't ask for anything else, except the one about finding my brother."

The said man sighed and claimed defeat for the young boy he just adopted. Not that he wanted to, but he was digging information from him. That's why he made him a Nightray thus he wouldn't betray the family.

"Fine. You will get him as your personal servant once you turn twelve. Until then, he will work as a mere Nightray servant and trained to be a personal servant for you." The old man said half-heartedly to the greedy boy.

**#**

**SCENE 2 –Her Little Sister-**

"Who is that, Sharon-sama?"

The tall boy asked the young lady of the Rainsworth dukedom. The soft-brown-haired girl only chuckled as she saw the little girl on the bed.

"Sssh... she will be my little sister."

Reim, the tall boy, cleaned up his glasses and whispered to the lady. "The Rainsworth will adopt her?"

"Yes yes~" Sharon giggled and nodded happily. "I finally can have a little sister~"

Reim looked at the little girl who slept soundly on the king-sized bed in one room of the Rainsworth mansion. He would be taking care of these two girls while Lady Sheryl took her time to reply Rufus' (love) letter. Reim sighed again when he remembered that he must not come back to Barma dukedom unless he bring back a reply from Sheryl-sama.

.

"Sharon...neechan..?" the white-haired girl looked up at Sharon while she laid her head on her lap.

"Yes, Echo-chan?" Sharon patted her head gently. "You are gradually becoming used to call my name with 'neechan'. I'm happy."

The air breezed softly, blowing their hair gently. The tree that they used to rest under had its leaves flew away, making such an beautiful scenery before the girls' eyes. Even so, that didn't match up the event that suddenly happened. The elder girl startled as her little sister pulled her down. Face was just inches away from the other.

"Aren't you afraid of me~?" the girl on Sharon's lap suddenly changed behavior.

"Ah, Zwei?" the noble girl smiled, not looking afraid at all. "How are you?"

**#**

**SCENE 3 –The Reason to Keep on Living ... in Hell-**

"Please stop doing that, Mister!"

The one-eyed man gouged his wounded left soket eye _again_. The servants started feeling tired of stopping him from hurting himself more. It had been two weeks that the man lived under the Nightray's mercy. He did nothing as servant because he was still recuperating. He spent almost all his time sitting on the bent of the window or just shutting himself in his room. His wounds didn't heal because he kept hurting himself more and more. No one ever understood his motive for hurting himself, no one was brave enough to approach the man. No one, except his soon-to-be master.

"That's not good, Mister." The blonde boy grabbed the white-haired man's hand, but he was thrown by the man. The nearest servant quickly helped him up.

"Stay away from me!" the man shouted irritatedly to the boy who always glued to him from the first time he woke up in this unknown mansion.

Vincent chuckled and smiled as nothing happened. He playfully walked around the wounded man and stared deeply to the man's only eye.

"The cause of misfortune, do you know that, Mister?" he pointed to his eye, the red eye. "Your red eye. 100 years ago, those who have red irises like you and me are called 'the cause of misfortune'. Isn't it good to live in present?"

The white-haired man looked at the unbelievably boy in front of him. His wicked smile, his heterochrome eyes, his abnormal attitude, everything about the boy made him shiver. He was frightening because he wasn't like any ordinary boy.

"But I'm happy that the man I choose to be my servant has such an eye, because I have one eye like that too~" Vincent started climbing onto the window and sat beside the wounded man. The servants looked at them with worry. The white haired man's left eye had its bandage loosened and reddened by blood. It made them even more worried.

"You are breaking, Mister. Since the time that I've found you until now, you really are breaking." Vincent's eyes looked at him with threatening gaze. "But, as my servant _later_, you have to serve me and obey my every words."

"Don't forget that you are mine. I will be the one who break you, Mister. Until then, I can't let anything breaks you, can I?" the little Vincent giggled again. "Ah, I have decided. From now on your name will be 'Break'. It suits you very well, doesn't it?"

When the blonde boy left, Break, the white-haired man's name from now on, was treated by the servants.

.

Sounds of swords clashing each other was heard from outside Elliot's window. His soft blue eyes glistened in excitement as he watched two man fighting—training. Finally the train ended with the white haired man attacked the other's hand thus his sword fell off from his hand and that was the fifth winning for the white haired man. Elliot clapped his hands for the man's continuation of winning. The said man looked at the young noble boy at the window.

"You are a great swordsman, Mister! Come here! Tell me your name!" the little boy called out the man.

"It's Break, Elliot-sama." The man kneeled before the boy.

"Are you one of our servant?" the young boy asked curiously. He jumped out of the window to look at him properly. Break only nodded and kept his head down. "Cool! I never saw someone as skill as you in sword-fighting, Break! I want to see more."

"My deeply apology, Elliot-sama, but Master said that I shouldn't come near any of his son." Break said in a servant's manner.

"Who? Father?" the little Elliot sounded angry. "I will ask him to let you train me. That way is ok, right? I will be your apprentice!"

"No, you can't, Elliot-sama!" Break suddenly looked up and saw the noble boy with pure look in his eyes stared back at him. _I am nothing more than Vincent's thing. I have no more determination on living. I will give my life up once he turns twelve which means next year. I shouldn't have any connection with another Nightray, especially this little boy._

"Why? Do you underestimate my skill with sword?" Elliot looked ... hurt.

"No, it's not that ..."

"Then, you have no right to say anything. You will be my trainer, Break." Elliot smiled happily. Break was kind of lightened when he saw that smile. So pure and unbreakable. So strong and shining. Completely different from the boy he had known for years. A completely different person with Vincent with bright aura oozing out from him.

_Is all Nightray boy like this? He breaks all the fear I have for that twisted golden and red eyed boy. He's like the sun in my dark days. He is just like ... Akio._ For the first time since he arrived at that Nightray's mansion, he smiled.

"That's a good expression, Break." Elliot patted the white haired man's head with his child hand. Break stared blankly at the young Nightray. He felt somehow relaxed. He could finally recall his memories when he still served the Sinclair family.

"As you become my sword trainer, you can't have a servant manner to me. Trait me as your apprentice, scold me when I'm wrong, praise me only when I improve. I like it fair and square." Elliot said with bright smile on his face. He cupped Break's hand with his little hands. "Yoroshiku ne, Sensei."

.

"Only stupid servant will wear such fancy clothes, kekeke~"

"And that stupid servant is me, Emily~"

With smile on his face, Break strangled Emily, the doll he made by himself and always by his side. He played velontriquism everytime. He learned to sew and knit because that Vincent always broke the dolls in his room but didn't like someone to throw them away. This sudden changes happened in a year since he met the young Nightray boy which became his apprentice for sword-fighting. He managed to smile, he managed to live, he managed to gain his power once again, he managed to plan his purpose in life, he managed to stay by Vincent's side without fear anymore. That's to say, but he was still a mere servant and had become a personal servant of Vincent.

"Break, are you breaking again~?"

The twelve years old boy found his servant in his room, changing clothes into something..fancy, that Vincent ordered him to wear. As his personal servant, of course Break had to wear different clothes from the other servants.

"You made Master angry again, useless old man~" the doll insulted Break, but they laughed in harmony.

"Seems like that. Hihihi~"

"bring me tea if you're done, Break." Vincent said to his _now_ personal servant. Beautifully, Break bowed to the boy.

With his usual manner to Vincent, Break took Vincent's scissors gracefully. He smiled fakely.

"Do you want your scissors to be sharpened, Vincent-sama?"

The said master just smiled and leaned back to the sofa, ripping the already broken doll apart.

**#**

**SCENE 4 –Echo found happiness, but Zwei ...-**

"Don't be so stiff, Echo." A woman combed Echo's hair and smiled.

She usually had a teatime in the garden with her only children, Sharon, but that day she spent a very calming afternoon with two addition. A white-haired girl with stoic face and a spectacle boy who became nervous easily. The lady smiled to Sharon and the tall boy, asking them to come.

In that beautiful garden, Sharon happily poured tea to each cup on the table. She was surprisingly happy, serving cakes and tea by herself. Lady Shelly looked at her with genuine smile.

"Echo-chan, say 'aah'~" Sharon took a piece of cake and tried to feed it to Echo. The younger girl looked troubled but she opened her mouth and ate the cake. "Does it taste good?"

Echo nodded, still expressionless. On the other hand, Reim was kind of ... impatient by looking the girl, but it didn't mean he will do something big. He was only a servant, no more. Nevertheless, he was impatient and he was asked to take care of the girls, so at least he should do something.

Nervously, Reim took Echo's and Sharon's hands, then he brought them sit under the tree. He also brought the tea and cakes with him.

"E-echo-sama.."

"Just Echo, please." The young girl cut his sentence.

"Uhm.. Echo.." Reim stumbled upon his words. His unsteady eyes was hidden behind his glasses. He gave the girl a cup of tea and displayed a cake. "Please say if you're feeling uncomfortable. I-I think.. it is best if you used to the environment first. Don't you think garden is a good place?"

Reim tried to smile at Echo but he was too stiff. His smile looked troubled. Fortunately, there were three of them, so Sharon help him by starting conversation and the tea time. Lady Shelly just smiled as she sipped her tea, looking at the three children gathered together and had a wonderful time for themself.

"Kyahahaha~! What a bunch of children! So stupid and innocent, ahahaha~!"

The one who startled is Reim. Echo suddenly laughed insanely and used such rudeness towards him and Sharon. Reim took off his glasses and cleaned it. He looked even nervous. It seemed that he didn't know this side of Echo. On the contrary, Sharon replied with smile.

"Zwei~? Long time no see. How are you doing? It's good to not see Echo-chan in pain while changing with you."

"As bold as usual, Sharon-_neechan_. Kufufufu~"

Reim was even more surprised as the two girls talked to each other without bad feeling. The usually expressionless girl was changed into some kind of bad girl. She looked at the only boy there with grin on her face. Reim suddenly felt chill sent through his spine.

"Well well, look at this new face~" Zwei slowly approached Reim. She was much shorter than Reim, but she gave more threatened than anyone there. She put her hands to the boy's chest and continued talking. "Let's play?"

Zwei pushed Reim until he fell with a thud. The said boy was pulled back to reality. He stood back and fixed his glasses.

"Echo! What's wrong with you?"

"It's Zwei." The girl talked back to the boy. Reim felt chill again, but he maintained to grip his sanity. "Isn't it rude to not introduce yourself?"

Reim looked at the other girl. Sharon understood his confusion, but she just nodded at him.

"I'm Reim Lunettes, a servant under Barma dukedom. But under some circumstances, right now I'm serving Rainsworth dukedom." Reim spoke firmly and bowed his head down to the white-haired girl in front of him.

Out of the blue, the insane girl bursted out laugh. "A foolish girl and a servant boy? How much more fun this situation could be?"

Without everyone even noticed, a hit of harisen landed on Zwei's head. The girl turned around as she rubbed his head. There was Lady Shelly.

"No rude words allowed when you play. Didn't I said that before, Zwei?" the lady said politely to the girl. Reim looked in disbelief. It seemed that every Rainsworth has harisen on her hand.

"Shut up!" the girl shouted at the lady. But suddenly she held her head and gritted her teeth. She hugged herself as if she was in pain.

"Zwei...?" Sharon braved herself and came closer to her little sister.

"Shut up ... shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

The girl screamed. She pushed everyone off and she ran out of the garden, leaving the others behind. Reim was about to ran after her, out of reflex, but he was stopped.

"Lady Shelly...?"

Reim stunned because he was hugged by the lady. His face flushed red, but he didn't do anything, not even struggled to release himself from her.

"She needs time for herself. Let her be for a while. You can search for her later .. or not." She whispered closely to Reim's ear, making his heart raced. She giggled at Reim's reaction. "Because I'm sure she'll be back by herself."

Meanwhile, Zwei was having hard time with Echo. They fought inside their mind, their own world.

_You can't harm them! I won't let you!_

_Hahaha~ who do you think you are? You are just echo~_

_No! I- I-_

_See? You are stammering~ you are just echo!_

_NO!_

_What can you do? I'm the one who control this body right now_

_I- I.. I will control it back!_

_Huh? Are you dreaming? You will never win against me~_

_I will! I don't care ... but I.. I will fight you!_

_What's with you?_

_I like them.. I like .. Sharon-neechan... I like Reim-san.. I like Rainsworth.. I like them all! I won't let you hurt them, not even a scratch!_

_You are stupid, really~ you—_

_I won't lose!_

_You can't—_

_I will fight you! For them .. because it's the first time I have someone who likes me ..._

_Shut up!_

_They like me! Even if I'm just an echo.. even if I'm worthless.._

_I say shut up!_

_Why can't we peacefully share this body? Why Zwei? They don't mind our double personality_

_SHUT UP!_

_Echo won't shut her mouth until she gain control of her body or until you stop fighting_

_I SAY SHUT UP! YOU STUBBORN LITTLE GIRL!_

_..._

_Good. Now I must go back to them~_

_NO! Echo won't let you!_

_You're really stubborn..._

_I know you like them too, right?_

_Who—_

_You're just not honest.. you are afraid you will disappear, ne..?_

_Don't cut me!_

_Zwei, it's ok. You won't disappear just because you have a good side_

_What the hell are you talking about?_

_If you are not twisted, you are not you, right? That's why you're afraid ... of losing yourself.. because you will disappear... but you won't! Believe me!_

_What do you know about me, _Echo_? Isn't it you who need to be afraid now?_

_No Zwei.. it's about us.._

_Oh, now you think you are smart~?_

_Sharon-neechan once told me .. that .. I am you, and you are me. We are two but one. I ... accept you as me, as another me ... but, will you accept me?_

_Wha~~t? Do you lost your mind?_

_If you accept me, Sharon-neechan said that it will be better for us. We can change easier and we don't have to feel pain anymore_

_Mo~~~ron! Ahahaha~~! You are fooled by that girl~_

_No! She won't lie to me! I believe her! Echo believes her!_

_Yeah~ but unfortunately I don't. Hahahaha~_

_ZWEI!_

_I don't believe her~!_

_ZWEI!_

_All of you are stupid~ stu~~pid~_

_LISTEN ZWEI!_

_... huh?_

_You know that it's true, why can't you accept me? Why can't you accept it?_

_..._

_Answer me, Zwei..._

_I hate it .._

_.. What?_

_I hate it!_

_What do you hate?_

_Everything ... you .. them .. this world .._

_Why..?_

'_cause I'm not in there_

_But ... you are there ..._

_No! It's you. They like Echo. They can hear the echo, but they can't see the real noise. I hate it! I'm the Noise!_

_They like you too, Zwei_

_And you just want peace in your head, right? You want me to disappear because it's alotof easier without me inside you! No way I will let it, Echo~_

_They accept me.. they accept us, Zwei. It's easier for me if I know you won't harm them. That way, we can change without feeling pain. You can appear whenever you like it, just because I know you like them too_

_Che. You are talking too much, you're just an echo_

_But I have voice! That's what Sharon-neechan told me too_

_Now you're all over her, sharon-neechan this, sharon-neechan that! It's annoying!_

_Then accept me! Accept it!_

_Shut up! You're talking out of topic_

_It's you who talking out of topic!_

_Damn you Echo..._

_They like you. I believe that they will welcome you, because you are me, and I am you._

_Cih. I never see you this stubborn before_

_That's because I like them. And I like you too, Zwei. I want to save you. I want us to be one in unity._

_Fine, fine. I accept you, satisfied?_

_Yes~! I know you are not that evil, Zwei_

_Who said that~? Hahaha~ I'm still evil, 'cause that's just the way I am~_

Zwei felt no more pain in her head. She took a deep breath and looked around. _Why the hell am I in my room..?_ She totally forgot that she ran to her room in the mansion from the garden. Her room was a total mess from her fought with Echo. She didn't recognize it also. Well, whenever she was inside her own world, she would forgot everything outside it. But it wouldn't be the same anymore. As she recalled Echo, she laughed like crazy. She rolled on her bed and kept laughing. _I accept her~?_ _Hahahaha~!_

_Don't forget that I can watch you clearly, Zwei, from your mind._ Echo talked to her half with her plain tone. _And as I said before, you can appear as much as you want, because we are one. I understand you,and vice versa._

Zwei sat up. She fixed herself and went out of the room. Her smile didn't fade away. Still the same grin, still the same wicked smile, with sick-look on her eyes, she walked playfully to the outside, to the garden. But it wasn't the same Zwei. _I know that, Echo._

**#**

**SCENE 5 –Helping The Little Gilbert, Helping Oz-**

"You're going to catch a cold."

The black-wavy-haired boy looked up as he heard a girl's voice behind him. He was wet from the rain, but the girl seemed to not mind that fact and put her umbrella over him. His golden irises widened in surprise.

"Nice to meet you, Gilbert-san. My name is Echo Rainsworth."

The said girl bowed a bit as she introduced herself to the boy who seemed at the same age as her. She took the umbrella back to her side. Her face held no expression, not even a smile or sincere look there. With a light-blue dress she wore, she looked even more adorable than she usually do, though she hid it by a long and black robe. A big-white ribbon tied on her neck beautifully. She also wore a fancy-looking hat. Her boots made splash noises as she walked over to the kneeling, helpless boy.

"How ... do you know my name..?" Gilbert asked.

"Because I'm here to tell you good news." The boy only looked at him blankly, absorbing the information from the girl he just met in that terrible day.

"You have a little brother, he's an adopted child of the Nightray house. It seems that he had been searching for you all the time. The Nightray come to our estate ... it seems that they desire to adopt you too, Gilbert-san."

A memory suddenly appeared in Gilbert's head as he heard the word 'Nightray'. He blinked at the white-haired girl in front of him.

"My little brother ... is in the Nightray house?" he blinked again as he stated the sentence that Echo just said. "I'm ... to be adopted, like him?"

"Yes. That's wonderful news, right? You'll be part of noble family." Echo still displayed a blank face as she talked.

Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed. His eyes blazed in anger.

"I wonder, did you know ... that the Nightray house—"

"Was the one who killed your young master's mother?" the raven boy startled at Echo's words. He gritted his teeth. "But I hear there is no proof yet ..."

"Even so, for me to act like I'm betraying the Vessalius house ... at a time like this ..." Gilbert held his chest as if it was going to burst. It throbbed in pain. He looked away from the white-haired girl and turned around. He couldn't bear looking at her. "I may not know what it's like being a servant of another house or whatever— it's unthinkable!"

"Well, that's too bad. What a waste .. and here I am giving such opportunity. If you had the power of the Nightray house, you might be able to save Oz Vessalius."

"Huh?" just when he heard her last sentence, Gilbert turned around again to only found the girl disappear. He was so shock thus he didn't realize the girl already behind him.

"You took the bait, Gilbert-san." The girl spoke too close to his ear, it gave him goosebumps. He screamed in surprise and suddenly jumped back.

"Getting sentimental won't change a thing. Even clinging to uncertain information is merely overlooking the truth. You do want to save your precious master, right?" Echo stated flatly. She asked with no determination to gain an answer. What she was doing just for the boy to accept the adoption by his own free will. "So throw away those emotions. I'll show you how to to use everything and everyone available."

Gilbert felt his heart throbbing. The girl only said it in a matter of fact and she showed no emotion, but there was strong feeling behind those words she said. All of sudden, his wound felt exteremely hurt. He hugged himself as he suffered the pain. Not only his wound that hurt, but his heart as well.

"No need to overdo it." Echo kneeled in front of him. She put aside her umbrella and gave her hands to help him up. "They'll be mad if you get caught running away, so for now I need to bring you home."

"Sto—" Gilbert shook away Echo's hand, but those little hands were much stronger than it looked. The girl forcefully pulled him up, but Gilbert still struggled and tried to push her hands away. Finally, he really pushed her with all he have. "Stop it!"

Echo fell off on the wet land. Her hat fell too, showing her beautiful white hair. But, not too long after, she snapped. She stood up and pointed rudely at the shock boy in front of him.

"Damn you kid! She is just trying to help you! Geez.. really, you are troublesome! Seems like Echo can't handle it." The same girl shouted at the boy. Gilbert surprised at the sudden change of behavior.

"S-sorry..." the young Gilbert stammered at his words.

The girl took her hat and put it back on her head. She smiled with the eyes of asassin. Gilbert trembled all over his body. Her smile grew even wider. She purposely lowered her body down and reached the helpless boy's chin. She lift it up and made him look directly into her eyes.

"Now you unnecessarily wake me up. How should I make you pay for this~?"

"Y-you ... what do you mean.." Gilbert's feeling was between surprised and scared.

"Ah, can't you see that I'm a different person now?" Echo—no, it was Zwei, giggled happily and walked around Gilbert. She then kneeled and catched his head. She held it firmly and grinned at him.

"I think I have taken a liking to you." Zwei tilted her head, still smiling so happily. "Let me tell you. If you have the power of 'raven', you might be able to save your master~"

"I- I- I will do anything! So please ..." Gilbert's eyes stared hopelessly at the girl in front of him. "Can the young master ... really be saved..?"

"Just be a Nightray and obtain 'raven'. I also ... need you to spy the Nightray for me. That way, I can help my neechan~ how about it~~?"

"Even if ... I believe what you say ..."

"You don't really need to believe me~ you should just use me just like I use you now, Gilbert~"

**#**

**SCENE 6 –Gilbert's Training-**

Clang. Clang.

Once again, Gilbert lost. The man in front of him laughed insanely and bowed down. "You are worse than Elliot-sama, Gilbert-kun~"

"Quiet! You are the one who is too strong!" Gilbert managed to breath after got beaten for about seventh or eighth times that day. The younger boy laughed as he watching them fighting.

"You are already turned seventeen when your youngest brother turns ten. Yet he is better than you, have you no shame, Gilbert-kun~~?" Break, the sword trainer in Nightray, commented harshly.

"Such a useless~ kekeke~" Emily added.

"Break! No insulting!" suddenly Elliot interrupted. He stood up and talked to his foster-brother. "Maybe you're not into sword, Gilbert. What if you try harder on gun-training? You try that too, right? Just, don't give up!"

The boy smiled brightly at his brother. As usual, he was the only one who approached and welcomed every newbie in Nightray. He didn't even bother what his other brothers said. Why should he stay away from them, from Gilbert and Vincent? They had no harm, especially Gilbert, he was kind.

"Elliot-kun is too kind to him~" Break spinned his sword without slip. "How about you watch Elliot's training again and learn something from it? If you can't, maybe you're really dummy at sword. Hahaha~~"

"Break!" Elliot shouted, warning his skillful trainer.

"Fufufu~ sorry Elliot-kun, it's just so much fun to tease him~" the white-haired man gave a wooden sword to Elliot and smiled. "Now now, it's your turn, Elliot-sama~"

Gilbert watched them in awe. His eyes hardly blinked just because the view in front of him was too fast. As they ended the first round with Break appeared as the winner—of course, Gilbert sighed.

_Perhaps sword is really not my thing. I'll try harder with gun then._

"Ouch!" Gilbert rubbed his head which suddenly become a target of Break's hit. The raven looked at Break angrily. "What's that for?"

"Because~~ you are not paying attention, Gilbert-kun~" Break said playfully. He crossed his arms and pouted meaningly at the raven boy. "Do you want to get more hit?"

**#**

**SCENE 7 –Oz back-**

"Welcome home, this is your world."

Oz's eyes widened as he realized his surroundings. He also acknowledged the girl who slept soundly next to the white-haired girl who welcomed him, it was Sharon. But he didn't know the other girl. He recalled that he saw the girl too when he first met with Sharon on his coming-of-age ceremony.

"For now, let's have you some clothes." The young girl escort him to a wardrobe and asked him to change clothes that he likes.

"It feels weird.." Oz walked out with new clothes on him.

"I don't think so. That looks great on you." The girl commented. Oz blushed as she talked and said thanks to her. "They fit your image much more than that uniform."

Hearing her, Oz became more aware of her. _She's so cute~ uwaaahh~ not as cute as Sharon though. I wonder who is this girl to Sharon.._

"Ah, that reminds me, we haven't introduced ourselves yet." The girl bowed to Oz. "I am Sharon-neechan's foster-little sister. My name is Echo Rainsworth."

The blonde boy's heart thumped uncontrollably as he heard the fact. He was jumping in his mind and screamed in happiness. _How is this reality could be better? Sharon and Echo are so cute, I can't decided only at one of them!_

"By the way," Echo continued talking despite that Oz still in his own imagination world. The girl smirked and her gaze pierced through Oz's heart, pulling him back to reality. "I'm Zwei~ Echo's other half~"

Her playful way of speaking startled Oz. He was in paralyze state for a while, but finally accepted the condition and smiled brightly at her. Zwei happily pulled a chair for the young master of Vessalius.

"Well, for now please take a seat~" Oz sat down and looked at the over-happy girl in front of him danced by herself as she prepared some cakes and tea. "At any rate, that party sure are disaster. I heard the whole story in detail ... from Gilbert-kun~"

"Gil? Then—" Oz's green orbs glistened in shock mixed with glad and relieve.

"Everyone is safe. Your uncle .. and little sister as well." The black-suit man finally talked. He confirmed the situation to the boy. Oz turned to the man with teary eyes. His looks full of relieve that he couldn't express into words. "That servant, too."

"Right~ that's why we are concerned about what happened afterwards." Zwei back with a stray full of cakes and tea. She smiled wickedly as she put a cup of tea in front of Oz. He looked at it hungrily. He drooled over it, and it was only tea. Zwei couldn't help but to laugh at his reaction. "Please tell us about it~"

So, as Oz enjoyed the food on the table, he told them everything that had happened to him inside the abyss and how he could get out of that hell all by himself.

"Well, at any rate what's important is you're safe, Oz-sama." Sharon who finally woke up from her slumber, accompanied him drinking some tea. Her smile was still as sweet as he remembered. "I'm sorry, I absentmindedly fell asleep."

"Yes~ but now, we must ... capture you."

**#**

**SCENE 8 –A Fate Meeting-**

"... Philippe West, right?"

Oz surprised at the sudden appearance of the eerie man.

"Ah! You're the one with the bouquet...!" Oz recalled that he was the same man who came to Gilbert's house and left a bouquet there.

The said man smiled and bowed to the two boys in front of him. "Break is a servant of the Nightray house and Emily is at your service, boys~ kekeke~"

Eventhough the voice came from the man, it seemed that he wasn't the one who was talking. Oz and the other boy whose name was Philippe West backed away when they saw the doll on the man's shoulder talked and laughed.

"Bad Emily~! You scared the boys!" Break hit the doll's head, but the doll kept laughing. Eventually, the white-haired man focused back to his prey. "My master, Vincent-sama, has ordered me to come to get that child. Please hand over that child quietly, or else if you try to interfere with my duties ... I will let you play with Emily~ fufufu~"

Still in shock, Oz managed to spoke. "Meeting here again ... could this be ... fate?"

Oz's face paled by the time. _What kind of fate is this?_

"Huh.. who are you~?"

Break looked down to the only blonde boy there and examined him thoroughly. His red eye stared deeply into the other's green ones as he tried to remember the boy's face. Oz squirmed and frightened when the man's face was close enough to eat his nose. All of sudden, the man strightened up and clicked his fingers.

"Ah~ I remember now." He smiled and pointed at Oz. "You were the hindrance that was sleeping on the floor~"

Oz kneeled, losing his strength and doomed. _Why hindrance? Damn this clown man..._

"You know? You were on the way when you slept on a place like that. You'd better curl around in the corner and not interfering people's walking~" Oz was pissed of what he said, but before he could say something, the white-haired man continued talking. "Well, just like I said, my target is that child. So, would you please come with me~?"

The man grinned eerily to the younger boy as he slowly sheathed out a blade from the stick that he kept on his side. As the boy saw it, Philippe ran away from him like a scaredy cat.

"Oya~ that's mean. Why did he run?" Break pouted, he asked to no one as he ran to chase after the boy. Apparently, Oz followed him and answered his question.

"Of course people will run if you bring something like that and flash it to them!"

"Well, seems like I have to chase him." Abruptly, the man ran faster, leaving Oz behind.

"Eh.. wait a second!" Oz yelled at him as he ran faster to follow Break.

"Don't follow me, brat~"

"But, I just can't leave it be!"

"Don't you know you're annoying?"

"Wait!" With one push, Oz moved faster and reached Break. He grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What did that kid do?"

Break turned around and smiled threateningly.

"Do you really want to play with Emily that badly~?" Break pushed the doll to the boy's face. Oz startled and started to freak out. He stepped back, aware of the man's blade too. "Hm, that hat.."

"Oh, I borrowed this from Gil.." Oz talked even before the man asked, due to his fear.

"Are you a friend of Gilbert-kun~?" Break asked curiously. He even took that creepy doll back to his shoulder. Oz suddenly realized something, this man had high awareness of Gilbert.

"It- it's not as simple as that! How should I put this..." Oz mulled things over in his head. He searched for the right word. "I'm .. Gilbert Nightray's master!"

"Master?" it was time that Break got confused. Getting this opportunity, Oz played his role.

"That's right! In other words, he owes me his life. I'm his senior in life, and maybe, I'm someone he can't live without!" Oz laughed nervously to end his claim at Gilbert.

"Really? It's the first time I've heard about it." The old man seemed to think about it. Not too long after, he smirked and bowed deeply to the boy in front of him. "Forgive me for my rudeness before."

"S-so.. please explain things to me!" Oz desperately grabbed Break's arms and forced him to talk.

"Araa~ I almost harm the benefactor of Gilbert-kun. If so, I'll really get punished by Vincent-sama." Break put aside his sword and smiled before he got away from the blonde boy he met. "But this mission has nothing to do with you, little mister. Please excuse me~"

"Wait! I know he's a kid I just met, but .. we talked .. and sympathized .. I thought I couldn't just leave him be.." Oz kept running after the creepy-looking man. He spoke between his short breath of running. "If only I didn't care .. doesn't that mean it does matter to me?"

Break stopped running. He only stopped because the guy behind him chased after him so persistently and he shouted out his frustration over him. He only stopped just because the yell annoyed him. Dark on his face couldn't hide his freak smile after all.

"I'm currently chasing after an illegal contractor who escaped, but.." Break spoke without even turned around to face the one he talked to. His smirk was hidden by the darkness of that night. "I won't mind if you want to come along~"

Break jumped and he already landed safely on a street upright. He looked down at the self-proclaimed Gilbert's master and smirked eerily at him. Well, he looked almost like a villain to grin like that from such an high place.

"But, you may die if you get involved~ not that I care though. fufufufu~"

**#**

**SCENE 9 –Saving Sharon-neechan-**

"Vincent Nightray, please return Sharon to me."

A young girl whose hair was purely white spoke bravely to the man who creepily cut every single of black roses in that garden. She walked towards the blonde and put her arm around the man's neck as she smiled widely. Vincent led his hand to creep around the girl's arm on the back of his neck. He turned his face to the girl and replied her smile.

"It's ok~ I didn't kill her. I just want .. something."

"But I don't have anything that interest you on me~" the girl tilted her head, trying to look as innocent as the roses which scattered in a mess on the garden's floor.

"Hehe.. lies~ Miss _Echo _is a liar~ oh, is it Zwei?" Vincent stood up and leered onto the white-haired girl. He grabbed her hand and rolled the sleeves up. It showed that there was a bell lingering on her hand and it rang beautifully. But Zwei kept grinning to him. "This Alice's memories ... give it to me to exchange your precious _oneechan_. How does it sound, Zwei-kun~?"

"Ah~ Vincent-san, you're really something, aren't you?" Zwei chuckled. Instead of getting away from him, Zwei moved closer and sticked to the young man. Actually, she liked him alot, but she liked Sharon even more. So, it was hard to choose, but of course Sharon would be priority. Keeping that in her mind, Zwei sweetly talked to Vincent. "I'll give you what you want, so bring me to Sharon."

With that, Vincent led the way to where he kept Sharon. As soon as they arrived at the room, the white-haired girl saw her older sister sat on the floor, breathed heavily, sweated from whatever pain she had. She ran to her and held her tight.

"Sharon-neechan!"

It seemed that she already changed to Echo. Zwei knew it. She knew that she wouldn't be able to save Sharon if she kept thinking about the sadist she liked very much. She must hated him 'cause he hurted her precious person, but at the same time she just couldn't. She liked him .. very very much. That's why she let Echo handled this occasion, so Sharon could be saved. So she didn't lose her mind, left her elder sister, and gave herself in to the bastard she likes.

"In order to achieve agreement with you, I set a time limit." The sadistic man opened the window that led to the balcony. There was seen a man sat on the floor and held his chest as if it hurted so bad. He breathed in agony, just like Sharon did.

"Sorry to make you wait, Break." His soft voice pierced through everyone in the room. Vincent turned around and smiled to the Rainsworth girls inside. "A friend of mine has a hobby of collecting poison. I got a rare poison from him, so I decided to test it out on both of them."

"Why ... even your own servant ..." Echo hardly talked. She shocked to see the display in front of her. She knew the man was cruel, but she never thought that he would do something like that.

"This antidote," Vincent pulled out something that contained liquid inside it and opened it. "If you don't know that it's effective, you most probably won't listen to me."

Slowly, Vincent cupped Break's chin and lifted it up. In his state, Break couldn't possibly oppose his master doing. He might always keep his guard whenever he was with the sick-heterochrome eyed man, but he totally never expected to be poisoned by his own master. Due to the poison, he was powerless and helpless. He embarassed of himself that he could be deceived that easy. He wouldn't ever trusted him again, never ever again.

Vincent put the antidote into his own mouth, then he lowered himself and closed the gap between him and his personal servant. He passed the antidote to Break mouth-to-mouth. Echo watched with sickness in the pit of her stomach. He waited for some time with lips still locked the other man's lips so it was sure that the liquid passed through his throat. Eventually, Vincent pulled away and left the man squirmed on the floor, gaining his sane once more. He coughed a bit. Slowly, his breath became steady and he managed to feel his body.

"Now that we've confirmed the lady's safety. Let's start to trade~" However, Vincent didn't merely gave the antidote over, he held it and put it on the way out of the balcony as if he wanted to throw it away. "At last, the princess is is in the arms of her knight, but her life is still in the hands of the creator of darkness!"

Echo trembled slightly to think what if he really threw away the antidote. Her elder sister was still there in her arms, but she could feel that she slowly lost of breath. Echo might not look like it, but she was definitely angry.

"So Miss Hatter, are you willing to listen to my request..?" the sick-in-mind Nightray smiled devilishly at the Rainsworth girls and glanced at Break. "Things that happened 100 years ago .. it's better off without anyone knowing it ... there is nothing to know about!"

Echo felt tremendous dark feeling from the man. Break too, he also looked at his master and couldn't say a thing. He never saw his master show much of expression except the fake smile he gradually became used to and learned of.

"Ne, Miss Hatter~ I said I want the bell, but it doesn't mean I want to get it." Vincent looked even scarier than he usually did. "I want to _destroy _it. So, destroy it please? Right in front of my eyes.."

Break's only eye widened in horror. He knew everything, so he thought that perhaps he could lay his hand on that thing once everything had settled down, but he was wrong. Vincent had planned it all along. How could he never acknowwledged it? _That rat still has no trust in me_. Break couldn't do a thing as the hatter crushed it easily. He looked at them in agony. _Well, she must save her older sister after all, she must love her very much. And that Sharon is ... kinda get on my nerve. I felt a huge urge to protect her, for I don't even know what reason ..._

"Then, hand over the antidote!" Echo stood up and gave her hand. She desperately wanted it.

"You really are a good person, Miss Hatter." Vincent curved a smile. He didn't even try to hide that devil-like smile on his face. "That's why ... I like you the most."

As he said the last words, he opened his grip on the antidote and let it fall. Echo's pupil's dilated in anger. She felt her chest pained so much. Inside, she was very very angry to the attitude that Vincent showed to her, but she—or Zwei for exact—couldn't help feeling happy as Vincent said that he likes her the most. She became more and more upset to herself for the stupid feeling. Because of it, she couldn't run to get the antidote. Not to mention that the distance was quite far, but it was her fault too for having a feeling towards the sicko bastard. Her mind was going to explode as the thought of 'cannot saving her precious person' came to mind. _NO!_

She knew that it was too late even if she ran after it, but it was not like she have any choice. In that one second of time, they felt like it was forever. Echo felt like time was stopping as she saw that a manservant of Vincent quickly grab a hold of the antidote before it fell down. Both Vincent and Echo surprised at the sudden, unexpected event. Seeing such an unobedient behavior of Break, Vincent snapped. He almost slapped the man on his cheek, but Echo pulled him back, saving the man—and the antidote as well.

"Well, well, Vincent-san~ if you make those eyes, you look exactly the same as your brother~" Echo swiftly changed with Zwei, she exhausted, she couldn't bear the thought anymore. The antidote was already on her hand, so Zwei could've handled it, that was what Echo think that time.

"That's it .. I'm tired .. Your job is done here. Get out of my face." Vincent harshly asked the girls out of the room. Eventhough she was treated that badly, Zwei still had feelings for him. Maybe that was because Zwei was so twisted, she likes that kind of man. In the end, she managed to save her elder sister, so it was fine.

Meanwhile, Vincent looked at the white-haired man on his feet. He kneeled over his master due to losing his strength. He was still recuperating from the poison earlier.

"What an unobedient act you pull, Break.." Vincent pushed him with his feet. Break stared at him with helpless look. Vincent's expression hadn't changed. That was his true feeling. He was mad, which only meant .. he would do a bad things, not only to dolls, but to people as well. And the only people there was ...

Break.

"I wonder how I should punish you for this matter, Break ..."

**#**

**SCENE 10 –Don't Hide Yourself, We're Family-**

"Break-san..?"

Oz called out the man's name in usual tone. The man startled as he peeked on the tea party in Pandora. He didn't mean anything, he just ... passed by. He turned around and waved happily at the Vessalius boy. The boy replied with a smile.

"It is you, Break!" Oz put aside his tea cup to Gilbert and ran towards the old-white-haired man. Gilbert saw him too, but he didn't fancy to meet him there, he knitted his brows. "We haven't met since the St. Bridget's day. I wonder if something happen.. you were disappeared all of sudden.. I was worried—"

"Your worried and gentle attitude makes me want to vomit, Oz-kun~" Break waved his hand and smiled cheerfully.

"It's disgusting, kiddo~!" the doll on Break's shoulder commented harshly as usual. Oz already used to it, so he just smiled.

"So, something happened?" Oz repeated his question before.

He was quite attached to the man since the St. Bridget's day. They were usually in the same wavelength to something, though it seemed that the man had alotof secrets that he hid under his creepy smile and cheerful, happy-like attitude. Break took a glance on the girl whose hair as white as his and saw her smiling. He smiled back, but his eye didn't smile at all. Oz still expected an answer from him, he kept staring at him for a while.

"Ah~~ I just came to see what was going on. I should go back now. See ya Oz-kun~~" Break focused his smile back to Oz and about to walk away, but Oz grabbed his hand.

"Come on join the party~!" Oz happily pulled Break with him before he could put a denial act. "The more the merrier! Besides, it must be fun to have a cup of tea with you and everyone!"

It wasn't that Break had no strength to pulled back, he was entranced by Oz's words. He usually would attack Oz with insults, but this time, he didn't feel like it. He was brought around by Oz and Gilbert, and as well Alice. He never felt like this before. Not even when he was with Elliot or Gilbert. His heart felt so light.

In the meantime, Break also looked around and found alotof people there. He always glanced secretly at the young lady of Rainsworth family. That Sharon Rainsworth. She seemed so cheerful, playing with her little sister and a tall man with glasses. He could feel honesty around him. It felt great. He could tease Gilbert with Oz, had a cup of tea with the Sharon he adore, laughed honestly with the old-man called Oscar, and also there was Elliot whom he always grateful for his existence in the Nightray. He felt like he was back with his former family he served before. The Sinclair family. He felt like ... he was back at home. He felt so warm around those people, he couldn't help feeling delight.

"Come, Break! We're taking photo!" Oz called out.

Break just smiled and waved at him. he felt a bit .. sad. He knew that this won't last long. He knew that he shouldn't be there. He knew that he can't escape from Vincent's hand. He knew it was impossible to pursue The Will of Abyss' wish. But, he fought. He tried his best to live and kept his promise to pursue The Will of Abyss' wish. He couldn't fail her. He lived by and for himself only, but this sudden change, this blissful event with everyone he felt warm, brought back the happiness of living. Even if he knew that his life isn't valuable at all, 'cause Vincent could break him anytime. He smiled bitterly.

"Break! What's wrong? Come on." Oz looked upright into his red orb. He tilted his head and grabbed Break's hand. "You're coming, right? We're taking photo."

"Oz-kun~" Break patted on the boy's head. He wasn't like his usual self that day, really. When he thought that, his smile grew wider and ruffled the blonde's hair even more.

"Ow! Stop that, Break! What's with you? Weirdo." Oz rubbed his head which Break put his effort to ruffle on it. He pouted but still insisted taking photo with Break. "Come on! Oscar-jisan said 'everyone'."

Break grinned and bowed. "Sorry Oz-sama, but I'm merely a servant~"

"It doesn't matter to me!" Oz crossed his arms and looked straight to the man's eye. Break's eye widened in awe. Such a strong gaze .. yet gentle. "Don't hide yourself! We're family, right?"

Break bursted out laugh. _Family?_ No one ever told him that. Not even the slightest idea of 'family' ever came to break's mind, but suddenly the boy he never think of cute told him about being a family. His stomach felt really funny, but his heart felt so warm. He rubbed his teary-eye because of too much laughing and finally gained control again of himself. He followed the blonde boy with cheerful green eyes of him onto the front of the camera. He was surrounded by people with lights. It felt really warm.

_Well, it feels like family._ Break thought to himself in that dream-like moment.

**#**

**#**

Me: *punches Bara*

Bara: ouch! Wha— Hime? Why are you here?

Me: daaaaaaamn... I put all of my effort to writing this and you just took it and posted it all you like! At least let me comment, you damn Bara ... *threatening aura*

Bara: s-sorry, I'm really really sorry! *bows 100 times* I thought that you're still..

Me: well, yeah.. but this is .. y'know, it's PH! I just can't leave it be!

Bara: are you sure..?

Me: uhm.. yeah.. it's just, I hardly touch internet because my father has wokr piles up and.. well, there are any other reasons i can't tell..

Bara: well then, I leave the comment to you

Me: okaay~~ *back to herself*

How are you minna~? I felt like crying when I finished this chapter. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote! *sobs* it's so touching QwQ (it's twenty pages on my lappy! XD)

I bet you must noticed that I took most of the scenes from PH's mange of course. So just want to tell you:

Scene 5 from retrace XIII

Scene 7 from retrace IV

Scene 8 from retrace XI

Scene 9 from retrace XXIII

Scene 10 from retrace XLVII

And the rest I just made it up, haha. So sorry if it didn't match your taste. *bows* and I just can't separate Zwei from Vincent and Break from Sharon! really ... those two couples are just ... cute (in their own way, tehehe~)

Actually, there are alotof things I want to say, but ... everything seems like in a mess when I read retrace LXV *doomed*

Have you read it? Oh my God! It's such disaster for my mind! Seems like all my screws were off and world turns upside down! I even feel like not wanting to continue this fanfic anymore .. 'cause it hurts to write PH things. But a friend told me not to. She said that perhaps I could bring more and more relieve if I write something about Jack and.. really I don't want to think that he's a villain (just like I felt brokenheart when rufus was confirmed that he's with baskerville.. even laying a blow to cheryl-sama! Ugh...)

Well, let's say that newest retrace of PH took away half of my desire to life, haha (really I mean it..)

Well, what am I saying again? Umm.. oh! Actually I drew Echo on the scene 5 when she was imitating Break. I remember that Revya-san really wanted to see her in such outfit, right? I don't even know myself. Eh, what am I saying again? *scratches head*

Bara: I think you should rest, Hitsu-sama..

Me: um, right.. well then reader, thanks to read this long chappy *cries in happiness*

And if you want to see 'that' Echo, please visit my profile :) I use it as my pic, hehe~ (but I haven't colored it yet #orz)

see you next chapter~~! *waves hands*


	4. what if Vincent really taints Ada?

Situation: 'what if Vincent really taints Ada?'

Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun

**Lady's Prince**

By Hitsu

.

_Ah.. I really want to taint this girl. I can imagine those emerald eyes pleading with such fear and voice that'll cry out beautifully, yet full of terrifying feeling. Wonderful._

.

"So, what do you think, Miss Ada?"

The teenage girl smiled innocently to the man in front of him. Her cheeks tinted with slight red, making her beautiful figure become more gorgeous. Vincent, the man who accompanied her for a 'date', replied with a lovely smile.

"I'd love to, Vincent-sama." Ada finally answered.

The Nightray man smirked at the girl's innocent answer. His plan worked just as he expected to. He then took his company's hand and kissed it gently.

"I'm looking forward to our next date, Milady."

.

_He is just like my prince in my dream._

_His golden hair flows beautifully, his eyes look at me lovingly, and his hand touches my hand tenderly. Within my sight, he's always my perfect prince._

.

"Umm... Vincent-sama ..." the young lady of Vessalius family stammered at her words. She unconsciously held Vincent's hand. "Is it really ok .. for us, to spend the night in your private manor..? Is there really no one else there?"

"My sweet Lady, rest assure. I promise I will take care of you tonight, so we don't need anyone else, right?" again, Vincent smiled gently to Ada and led her to the garden in his manor.

The black roses dominated the garden. As expected of Vincent's manor. Ada folllowed the man she loved nervously. They walked past the garden and went inside the manor house. It was quite large, there were a lot of rooms. Vincent led to one of his favorite room, the one which balcony faced the garden. The room was dark, but the moonlight shone through the window.

"Sorry, it's quite a mess here." Vincent turned around to bow politely. "Please have a seat."

Ada observed the room excitedly. The broken dolls scattered all over the floor and there were more on the shelves and the bed. Ada sat on the only sofa there and waited quietly as Vincent made a pot of tea for both of them. She had thought about this 'date' before she came with the heterochrome-eyed man. Her pure mind only had one thing in it: _sharing the same interest_, and by looking at the room, she was confident that Vincent really just wanted to share his interest with her. There was no slightest suspiciousness over the man in Ada's head.

"Please help yourself with the tea. I'm embarassed that I must say I'm bad at making tea." The blonde put the stray on the table which filled with a pot of tea, two cups, and cakes.

"Thank you very much, Vincent-sama." Ada blushed unintentionally at the politeness of the Nightray. She drank her tea and ate the cakes to cease her nervousness.

"How's the taste?" Vincent, who hadn't even touched anything he serve, asked with gentle smile on his face.

"It's good! You're not bad at all, Vincent-sama." Ada answered honestly.

She was very happy thus she didn't notice Vincent's smirk at all. Well, the room was quite dark, so they couldn't see each other facial expression very well.

_It's just a matter of time until you get sleepy._ Vincent chuckled in his mind. He was happy that his plan went smoothly.

.

_I wonder how Gil will react if he know that I lay my hand on his master's precious sister?_

.

"Vi-vincent-sama..." the teenager called out weakly. She rested her head on the sofa and slowly lost her consciousness. "Sorry.. but.. I'm feeling a little-"

"Hm? Are you sleepy, Miss Ada?" Vincent moved to her side and touched her cheek gently, making Ada felt weaker. She just nodded willingly. "Should I take you to the bed?"

Without waiting for a reply, Vincent already put his hands on her waist and her hand, helping the girl to stand and walk to the bed. Ada fell graciously to the bed and closed her eyes due to sleepiness.

_I guess the medicine worked instantly. Great._ Vincent stared at the girl up and down. He licked his lips as he crawled on top of the girl's body slowly. He cupped her chin and checked on her with quite rude act.

"Nnnh... Vin..cent-sama..?" the Vessalius girl woke up from her slumber. She wasn't really sure what had happened, but she was sure that the one in front of her was Vincent.

Vincent chuckled mischievously. He had her hands tied up over her head on the bed's edge. He sat beside the girl, but placed his face right in front of Ada's face. He held his scissor and played it on the girl's neck. As Ada regained her consciousness, she couldn't help but felt scared of the sharp thing. She choked a bit and forcefully got her head up.

"Aren't you adorable like this, Miss Ada?" Vincent's eyes glinted as he watched the trembling prey on his bed. Oh how he loved that fearful look on her eyes. He pushed the scissor more, eliciting one good gasp from the lovely maiden.

.

_Why ... Vincent-sama ..._

.

"Don't you have anything to say in this situation?"

Vincent randomly cut her dress off. From her wrist to her belly. He slipped his hand through the dress tauntingly, enough to make Ada shiver, feeling both embarassed and scared at the same time. And he just wanted to rip off the dress, messing her up. Ada shut her eyes tightly and kept her mouth quiet. She clenched her fist as Vincent kept on going playing with his scissor.

"Tch. It's quite fun playing with living creature, but it'll be more fun if you talk." Vincent mumbled. He then forced the girl to face him. With the same tone and gentle voice, Vincent spoke politely. "Milady, open your eyes, please. Don't you have anything to say to me?"

Ada opened her eyes and found the man she loved smiled widely. Looking at that, she couldn't stop her tears flowing out from her emerald eyes. Her heart throbbed. The reaction excited the insane man.

"Are you scared, Miss?" again, Vincent asked politely. Only this time, he played with his scissor and cut off the already broken doll which he randomly picked from the bed.

Ada shook her head.

The answer was really unexpected for Vincent, he widened his eyes and dropped the doll on his hand. Rage boiled from the inside thus Vincent went blind. He stabbed the bed right between Ada's upper arm and face, making sure he threated the lady enough.

.

_Isn't this girl quite something?_

_She is ... really pissing me off ..._

.

"What is it again, Miss Ada?" Vincent's eyes turned angry though his mouth curved a smile, one of those demonic smile.

"I- I'm not scared.." Ada voiced out her thought. She could feel the cold metal was pressed on her cheek hard enough for a threat, but didn't cut her flesh yet. She gulped in anticipation if he would really cut her flesh.

"You know, I won't miss on the bed again next time." Vincent's smile disappeared. He cut the bed through, moving the scissor up, messing the bed.

Unexpectedly, Ada started crying again, quietly. Vincent saw that and that pissed him off. Why the hell she cried when she said she wasn't scared? Vincent couldn't stand the Vessalius girl. Why Vessalius always made him uncomfortable? _Annoying, stupid, dumb Vessalius!_

"Hurts!" the girl screamed.

Vincent yanked on Ada's hair to make sure she fully awoke.

"Why are you crying?"

"Vincent-sama..." Ada looked at the man in front of him who had violently stripped her—though incompletely—and abused her both mentally and physically. Unfortunately, Ada wasn't that weak. You could say that she was actually ... too pure. Even in that kind of situation, she still cared for the man. "Vincent-sama..."

"Answer me!" the man started losing his patience.

"Oh Vincent-sama ... I'm crying for you.."

.

_Your smile looks so cold. Your eyes looks so sad. I can only see loneliness there._

_I want to embrace you, if only my hands didn't tied up like this. I want to kiss you, if only you didn't set me up like this. I want you to know .. that I truly, really, love you._

_But ..._

_If this helps you, I don't mind going through this. I don't mind being your toy or your weapon, as long as I can be by your side, as long as I can see your true smile._

_I don't mind._

_You are still ... a prince in my eyes._

.

Vincent slapped Ada hard, but she didn't scream. She accepted it just like that. Suddenly, Vincent went berserk. He laughed so hard and started cut off the rest of Ada's dress. He exposed almost all of Ada's virgin body. He leered insanely as he paced his scissor on Ada's torso. The only thing that Ada could do was endure the humiliating. Her tears kept coming out, but this time it was for her own safety. And maybe a bit for the crazy man, hoping she could free his unspoken feelings which buried deep inside his heart.

"Vincent..sama..?" Ada opened her eyes a little to see what happen to Vincent that he suddenly stopped moving the scissor.

She couldn't see the man's face very clearly. His long hair covered his face perfectly thus not even a single light could touch his face. Ada looked at him worriedly.

"Why..." Vincent talked, whispering for the first time. Ada listened carefully. "Why are you not scared of me? why? Why? Why are you putting on brave attitude?"

The man on top of the abused girl yelled furiously. Finally, he lost his patience and freed his emotions. Ada's eyes widened. She swore that she saw tears on Vincent's face although his hair hid it very well.

"Vincent-sama ... don't cry..."

Without saying anything, Vincent moved up and cut off the ropes which tied Ada's hands. He then got off the bed and threw a blanket over Ada's body.

"There're dresses in the wardrobe in the next room. You may take anything and leave." His tone became flat, most like whisper. Then he walked to the door.

.

_I no longer can use this Vessalius girl ..._

_She might tell Gil about what I do. Not that will change my love to Gil. Well, if he asks me to suicide later, I will gladly accept it and do it._

_If that's for Gil, if that's what Gil wants, I will fulfill it._

_With that too, I can bring my secret to my grave._

_If that's the last thing this girl can be used .. be it is._

_Because, after all,_

_I just want Gil to be happy._

.

"W-wait Vincent-sama!" Ada called him out, but he didn't stop. He walked out of the room and she was being left just like that.

Ada hugged the blanket and wrapped it on her body. She sat there on the bed, alone, for a while after Vincent left. She sobbed quietly, not because she was nearly going to get raped, but because she must saw that even sadder looks on Vincent's face. And there she was only wanted him to have a genuine smile.

After she felt better, she went out to the room next door and get a dress from the wardrobe there, just like what Vincent said. After that, Ada looked up in every room to find the owner of the manor. Eventually, she found him in a room. It was dark inside and gave a bad atmosphere. In the middle of the room, there sat a man who was ripping off dolls' heads one by one.

"...Gil," the man spoke in whisper, still didn't realize that Ada came. "I'll do anything ... if it's for Gil.. yes.. it's for Gil ... my only Gil .. brother..."

The man talked as if he was possessed. Ada looked at him pitifully. She never saw him in this state, but still she loved him.

"Ano.. Vincent-sama..." Ada tried to get his attention, but it seemed that he didn't concern for anything that time. Ada sighed. "Vincent-sama .. I- I won't say anything to anyone about tonight."

Vincent stopped cutting. It seemed like he comprehended the words. The young lady smiled in relieved. At least he heard what she wanted to say although he didn't say a thing.

"I- I just want to say it, so don't worry." Ada smiled eventhough it was useless. She knew it very well. She just need to say it. Just like usual, just like her usual shyness. "I won't let anyone know, because tonight just like our usual date, right?"

Ada felt like tears would burst out again from her eyes. _For Vincent-sama's sake ... it's nothing, isn't it?_ Ada told herself to stand still. She loved him so much that she felt hurt too when he suffered. Her heart was like being ripped apart when she saw Vincent's blank and lonely face.

"After all .. I-" The young lady of Vessalius gathered her brave and put her mind into words. "I always like you, Vincent-sama."

The man finally turned around only to show his expressionless face to the lady. Ada smiled sadly when she saw him. That was worsen than what she expected. She couldn't do anything. That's why, she bowed deeply and gave her best smile she could force before she left.

.

_I hope you're ok, Vincent-sama. I hope we can still meet like before. I hope you will smile again to me. I hope I can be the one you share your pain with._

_Because no matter what ..._

_I will always love you._

.

**FIN**

.

A/N: I just can't bring myself to get them together, sorry readers. And also, at first I say meybe it'll be a comedy, but when my fingers started typing, this gloomy story was the one that popped out from my mind.

And sorry too that this fic is neglected for some good time.

Anyway, thanks for reading *bows* perhaps this is the latest chapter, but I haven't decided yet. Well, for now, I'll put an end here. We must part here. Hope you read my other fic too.

For now, sayonara minna-san *waves hand*


End file.
